criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Up in Smoke/Transcript
In San Francisco... Carmen Martinez: , I've loved traveling the world with you, but I admit I'm glad to be back stateside! Carmen: But even home soil feels shaky after recent upheavals. In Mexico, the border wall the US is building has created tensions high enough to cause murder... Carmen: And with the international community getting involved in the dispute, a movement appeared in America to leave the Unified Nations altogether! Carmen: Now there's a huge debate between the USNay movement, which wants the country to leave the UN, and the USStay movement, which wants to remain. Both are trying to influence the people and the government. Carmen: I don't understand how things got to this point, . Last time I was in the US, there wasn't any of this Nay-Stay nonsense. Chief Ripley: Well, times have changed! And we have to deal with it, little as I like politics getting in the way of our investigations. Chief Ripley: When caught SOMBRA's founder in Colombia, he gloated about the trouble they were about to raise in the North. And I'm seeing plenty of trouble! Chief Ripley: , if SOMBRA's not behind the recent political turmoil, then they'll certainly take advantage of it! Chief Ripley: We must uncover what's going on here! You should start by talking to the USStay movement leader, Sandy Turner, who's based here in San Francisco! Carmen: That's easy enough! , Sandy's giving a speech in the city right now. Let's go there! At the USStay rally... (Sandy is talking from a wooden podium with two microphones.) Sandy: ...and that's why we, Americans, need to remain in the Unified Nations. We make a stronger world by co-operation! Rally Crowd: U-S-Stay! U-S-Stay! Sandy: USStay is a choice to believe in the world! To continue our alliance with this brave experiment called freedom! Thank you, America! A few minutes later... Carmen: , that was quite some crowd around Mr Turner. Good thing we have our Bureau badges to get us close to him! Sandy: <Rank> , nice to meet you! I've heard of the Bureau's work. Did you like my speech? Carmen: We only caught the end of it. The reason we're here is bec- Sandy (looking at his watch): I'm dreadfully sorry, I just remembered I have another appointment. I'd love to talk to you in quieter surroundings. Could we meet in, say, an hour? Carmen: Well, we're really in a rush so- (Sandy leaves, going to his car.) Carmen: , he didn't even let me finish! He went straight to his car! Carmen: I guess all we can do is wait- (An explosion occurs.) Carmen: What was that, ?! The explosion came from Lombard Street. And Mr Turner went that way! Let's go there! Chapter 1 Investigate Lombard Street. Carmen Martinez: , Mr Turner's dead! The explosion we heard came from his car! Carmen: His driver's still alive, but barely! He's in the hands of the emergency services! Carmen: You're right, the car's more damaged on Sandy's side, he was clearly the intended murder victim. The poor driver was only collateral damage! Carmen: I can't believe this happened right under our noses! , I won't rest until we know who's behind this! Carmen: We'd better look at the clues before the reporters get here. That broken clipboard might tell us more about Sandy's movements! Let's fix it up. Carmen: And someone dropped their camera when the crowd fled the scene! Maybe the killer's caught on it! That'd be a welcome change! Let's unlock it. Carmen: , Sandy was an influential public figure. His murder won't go unnoticed! We've got to act fast! Examine Broken Clipboard. Carmen: , that clipboard shows the route Sandy was supposed to follow after his speech. But, apparently, there was a last minute change! Carmen: It says at the bottom that his new itinerary was approved by his campaign manager. Carmen (looking at her phone): According to the USStay website, Sandy's campaign manager is Laetitia Badu... Carmen: Let's talk to Laetitia, ! Ask Laetitia Badu about the victim's route change. Carmen (holding up Bureau ID): Ms Badu? This is from the Bureau. We'd like to ask you some questions about Sandy Turner's death. Laetitia: It's terrible! Our movement's in tatters, our staff's panicking... I must alert the family of that poor driver, and plan Sandy's funeral... Carmen: Speaking of plans, you've recently changed Mr Turner's route from the rally. Given that he was killed soon after- Laetitia: I know, it's terrible! Sandy kept receiving death threats, and I took precautions, but I never thought someone would actually try to kill him! Carmen: What sort of threats? Who sent them? Laetitia: Some crazies were sending them, anonymously, protesting our movement. I threw the threats in the trash, where they belonged. Laetitia: I don't know how the assassin slipped past our security, but I hope you'll catch them! At a time like this, the American people need to see justice served. Carmen: So our victim was receiving death threats! I can't believe his campaign manager didn't keep them! Carmen: But you're right, Sandy's death is probably linked to his involvement in the USStay movement. Let's have a closer look at the rally stage! Investigate USStay Rally. Carmen: Luckily, the rally's over. Looking for clues in the crowd would've been impossible! Carmen: I agree, , we should dig through the trash! We found plenty of useful things chucked in bins in the past. Carmen: I'm... less sure about this giant inflatable flamingo ring. But if you want to take a sample from it, I'm not going to burst your balloon. Examine Trashbag. Carmen: I'm not an expert, , but that electronic device you found in the trash looks like a remote detonator! Carmen: Let's get the device to Jonah! Maybe he can confirm our suspicions! Analyze Electronic Device. Carmen: Jonah, you were always fond of explosions. What can you tell us about the device found at the rally site? Jonah: Like you suspected, the device is a home-made remote detonator. Very well crafted, too. It triggers an electronic fuse via radio signal. Carmen: So this is how the killer set off the explosion! Carmen: You said the detonator uses radio signals. Does that mean the killer didn't have to be on Lombard Street to trigger the explosion and kill our victim? Jonah: Yeah, they could've done it from the rally site. But there's more. Jonah: I noticed a strange smell from the device. I sent it to Lars to confirm my suspicions... Jonah: Lars found some ash inside the remote detonator... and it turned out to be cannabis! So the killer smoked up while they built the device! Carmen: Our killer might be blowing trees, but 's not gonna stop until they smoke them out! Examine Flamingo Poolring. Carmen: I shudder to think what this substance from the flamingo ring might be, ... I suppose a look under the microscope will tell us! Examine Transparent Substance. Carmen: , the stuff you found on the flamingo ring turned out to be sweat belong to a certain Chockas D.Lux! Carmen: You're right! Chockas is the name of that drag queen we met in Australia! Carmen: What's she doing at a political rally in San Francisco? Best ask Chockas directly! Ask Chockas D.Lux what she is doing in San Francisco. Carmen: Hello again, Chockas. You're looking fabulous, as usual. Chockas: You have to be fabulous if you want to conquer America with your new show! Carmen: A new show? That'd explain the giant flamingo that announced your entrance. But what were you doing at the USStay Rally? Chockas: Darl, the rally was going to be my biggest scene! I convinced Sandy Turner to let me perform! Carmen: Sandy Turner was going to let you perform? Really? Chockas: My big American debut was scheduled for tomorrow! Stars and banners... and glitter! Except that someone went and murdered darling Sandy! Chockas: Now the rally won't go forward, and I won't perform! That explosion blasted my dreams away! Carmen: Well, make sure to continue your dreaming nearby, in case has more questions for you! Examine Locked Camera. Carmen: Look at this, ! This camera's full of photos taken right before our victim's death! Carmen: There's Sandy waving as he leaves the rally... heading down Lombard Street, where he was killed... Carmen: Which means whoever took these pictures must've witnessed the explosion! Carmen: Nicely spotted, , there's a name scribbled on top of the camera! "Terrance Williams," that must be the camera's owner! Carmen: We need to have a word with Terrance about these photos! Ask Terrance Williams about witnessing the explosion. Carmen: Mr Williams, 's got a few questions about the assassination of Sandy Turner. Terrance: It was awful! Literally the worst! I saw the blast, you know! Terrance: I was supposed to do a photo report of the USStay rally for my politics class. But I ran kinda late - Mr Turner's car was leaving as I arrived. Terrance: I figured, my prof would have my head if I showed with nothing, so I took some photos of Mr Turner. Then out of nowhere, BANG! Terrance: Everyone was running around, I thought I'd be next! I just dropped my camera and bolted! Carmen: We've seen the pictures you took before the explosion. Did you notice anything unusual? Terrance: No, dude, it just seemed like an ordinary day, y'know? I don't think anyone saw that blast coming. Carmen: Mr Williams, if you recall anything, be sure to let us know! Autopsy Victim's Body. Grace: , being back home in the States almost made me forget I'm here for work... But then BOOM! You bring me another cadaver! Grace: And boom's the operative word! The angle and depth of your victim's injuries indicate that he was killed by an explosive device located on his person! Carmen: So the victim was WEARING the explosive? Grace: Yes, I've found pieces of a tie pin embedded in his chest... I believe that was the source of the blast. Carmen: The leader of the USStay movement was killed with a... tie pin? How could such a small thing cause such a big explosion? Grace: Explosives and elaborate engineering! I found slivers of aluminum alloy and tungsten carbide in his soft tissue. They're used in state-of-the-art electronic equipment. Grace: If the killer built an explosive device out of these complex materials, they must be adept at handling electronic equipment! Carmen: So our killer knows electronics! When there's smoke, there's fire, . And we've got a hot lead! Later... Carmen: , we came to San Francisco to talk to Sandy Turner, but our talk lasted only a few moments... next thing we know, he's dead! Chief Ripley: What have you discovered about Turner's murder, ? His driver's still in a coma, and the press are on fire with speculation about the attack! Carmen: We know the killer used a remote detonator to trigger an explosive tie pin Sandy was wearing. Carmen: Which means the killer must've been far away from the blast... but they still had to get close enough to Sandy to stick the pin on him! Carmen: Sandy's politics might be central to his murder. He'd received death threats over his passionate campaigning for the US to remain in the Unified Nations. Chief Ripley: This political murder isn't what America needs right now! And we don't have enough leads to move forward! Ingrid: , I've got news! Come at once! Ingrid: Sandy's driver has woken up! Chapter 2 Carmen Martinez: , we came to San Francisco to talk to Sandy Turner, but our talk lasted only a few moments... next thing we know, he's dead! Carmen: Sandy's politics might be central to his murder. He'd received death threats over his passionate campaigning for the US to remain in the Unified Nations. Chief Ripley: This political murder isn't what America needs right now! We don't have enough leads to move forward, and our main witness, Sandy's driver, is still in a coma...! Ingrid: No, he isn't! , come at once! Sandy's driver just woke up! At the hospital... Carmen: Mr Parker, we're terribly sorry to bother you at this time, but we have to ask: what do you remember about Sandy's murder? James: Driving... fire... car exploding... Carmen: The bomb was in a tie pin Mr Turner wore. Do you know when the killer might've put the pin on him? James: Any... where. Rally... growhouse. Carmen: Growhouse? What growhouse? James: New Spring... Growhouse. Drove him... there. Sorry... can't... (James falls unconscious.) Carmen: Oh no, , he's out cold! I'd better call the nurse. Carmen: And then, you're right, we should go directly to that growhouse! Investigate Growhouse. Carmen: I hadn't realized James was talking about a cannabis growhouse! I know legal medicinal cannabis is a booming business in California, but could our victim really have come here? Carmen: According to this photo you found, he definitely did! He's standing among the cannabis plants! Carmen: He's shaking hands with a tough-looking guy... We'd better check his face in the database! Carmen: And you're right, this is clearly Sandy's phone! We'd better unlock it, quick! Carmen: , we know our killer smoked weed, and now we know our victim visited a cannabis growhouse. I've got a feeling this place will give us vital clues! Examine Victim's Phone. Carmen: , it's not surprising that Sandy's phone is encrypted, given his prominent position in politics. But hopefully that won't stop Elliot! Analyze Encrypted Phone. Elliot: , I expected better from a phone owned by the leader of the USStay movement! The encryption on it was mediocre! Mediocre, I tell you! Carmen: We're devastated for you. Did you find anything useful on the phone? Elliot: I found an email from a certain Sarah Bennett! Carmen: Sarah Bennett?! As in, the Vice President of the United States? Carmen: I wrote an article on Sarah Bennett in my journalist days. Many people say that choosing her as his running mate was the smartest thing the President's ever done! Elliot: Well, she's here this week on some state affair, cutting museum ribbons or whatever, and in her email she refused an invitation to Sandy's rally. Carmen: Interesting. , let's hope we can get an appointment to talk to Madam Vice President! Talk to Sarah Bennett about her email to the victim. Carmen: Madam Vice President, thank you for receiving us. We're from the Bureau, and is currently investigating the murder of USStay movement leader Sandy Turner. Sarah: Such a tragedy! It's appalling that this can happen in modern-day America. Sarah: The White House is about to issue a statement condemning this attack on Mr Turner and his driver. Anyway, how can I help you? Carmen: We were hoping to ask you a few questions about Mr Turner, Ma'am. We know he invited you to his rally- Sarah: Ah, yes. Of course, my staff had to send a polite refusal for me. As a government representative, I can't officially take a side in the USStay-USNay debate. Sarah: However, I can definitely take a side as regards this murder! This is a disgrace! Assassinating people isn't how we solve disputes in our democratic nation! Sarah: , I've heard of the Bureau's work. I trust you to find the culprit, so for now US federal agents will stand by and let you proceed. But let me know if you'd like them to take over! Carmen: Give this investigation over to the Feds? No way, ! It's good that the Vice President trusts us enough not to insist on it. Carmen: Of course, now we've got to live up to that trust... Carmen: You're right, , we'd better step up our search for Sandy's assassin. Let's sweep the crime scene again for more clues! Investigate Street Pavement. Carmen: This blueprint must be what the killer used to make the murder weapon! Carmen: Good idea, maybe the weird white grains the blueprint is covered in will prove to be a crucial clue! Let's collect a sample! Carmen: And this broken videotape seems to have the USStay logo on it! It must be from Sandy's camp. We'll need to fix it to learn what's on it! Carmen: As for that mask of the victim's face, someone seems to have scribbled on it before erasing everything. I'm a bit puzzled by this, but let's retrieve the writing! Examine Bomb Blueprint. Carmen: Let's stick the grains from the killer's blueprint under the microscope, ! They're the kind of lead we've been waiting for! Examine White Grains. Carmen: The grains from the killer's bomb blueprint turned out to be quinoa? I- Sanjay: Carmeeen! Don't tell me you're bringing up that disgusting quinoa again! I won't eat it! Carmen: Sanjay, we've had this discussion! Quinoa is good for you! It's high in protein and important minerals- Sanjay: Those minerals can stay far away from me! (Sanjay leaves, slamming the door shut.) Carmen: Sanjay's definitely entering his rebellious teenager phase. I don't know how I'm going to- Carmen: Uh, sorry, . You're right, now that we've found these grains on the killer's bomb blueprint... Carmen: We can say for sure that our killer has a taste for quinoa! Well, soon they'll have to lower their standards to prison fare! Examine Mask. Carmen: What could have led Chockas to write, "You weren't fabulous enough for Chockas anyway!" on a mask of the victim's face?! Carmen: Didn't Chockas tell us she had a great relationship with Sandy? It's time we had another chat with her! Confront Chockas with the defaced mask of Sandy Turner. Carmen: Chockas, you told us that you and Sandy Turner got along well, but then why did you vandalize a mask of his face? Chockas: Oh, you found that, ? Chockas: Well, there's no hiding now! Yes, I did deface that mask! Sandy deserved that, and more! Chockas: I told you I was going to perform at Sandy's USStay rally... but he canceled my show! Chockas: I would have brought him all the fabulousness his movement needed! But he rejected me to target a "larger audience"! Carmen: You seem quite angry about that! Chockas: You bet, darl! Burning one was the only way I kept my cool! Sandy may have ruined my American career! Carmen: Well, I hope you didn't kill him for that, Chockas, or your career will end in a prison cell. Examine Broken Videotape. Carmen: , I'm sure Elliot will be able to tell us what's on this USStay tape! Analyze Videotape. Elliot: , I can't believe you sent me a videotape. What antiquated technology will you dig up next? A typewriter?! Carmen: We bring you what the case needs, Elliot. What was on the USStay tape? Anything relevant to the victim's death? Elliot: Watch this! Start of footage... (Laetitia is cozily on Sandy's side.) Laetitia: Sandy, I've missed you so much! We haven't had any time alone recently! (Sandy grabs Laetitia's shoulder while Laetitia puts her hand on his chest.) Sandy: I know, dear, but you know how important it is to keep our relationship secret! Think of my career! Sandy: By the way, did you get those briefs done for the press? (Laetitia stands upright and removes herself from Sandy's grasp.) Laetitia: Unlike you, I can handle a relationship and a career at the same time. The briefs are ready. End of footage... Elliot: It seems our victim liked to mix business with pleasure! And there was clearly trouble. Carmen: Laetitia didn't say a word to us about their relationship! But she'd better start talking now! Ask Laetitia Badu about her relationship with the victim. Laetitia: , are you any closer to solving Sandy's murder? I'm hardly holding the fort down! The press demands answers, Sandy's driver is barely alive, Sandy's family's devastated... Laetitia: If it weren't for my prescription cannabis, I would've lost my mind by now! Carmen: It's not surprising that you're so affected by Sandy's death... given that you were having an affair with him! Laetitia: No! We were... we weren't... How did you find out about that, ? Laetitia: Please, don't tell anyone! If people find out, it'll discredit our entire movement! Laetitia: But... yes, it's true. Sandy and I were involved. We knew it was a bad idea, but we couldn't help our feelings. Laetitia: Or, well, I couldn't help MY FEELINGS. Carmen: Yes, our evidence showed that Sandy didn't seem as committed as you! Laetitia: Lately, I'd started to suspect that Sandy was only using me! As if I wasn't already giving my all to his campaign! Laetitia: It's infuriating! I'm a qualified professional! I've got skills from electronics to running a political movement, and he thinks he needs to "woo" me to get me to work?! Carmen: I understand that's frustrating, Ms Badu. But if your hurt feelings led you to kill him, you'll have to exercise your many skills in jail! Examine Framed Photo. Carmen: , the man shaking hands with the victim in the photo is the growhouse owner, Hunter McFarlane! Carmen: According to the database, Hunter is ex-military, turned successful businessman. Carmen: It's interesting that this weed grower personally knew the head of the USStay movement. We'd better ask Hunter about the connection! Ask Hunter McFarlane about the victim. Hunter: Is your prescription for cannabis in order? Because if not, I can't sell you anything! Carmen: We're not here to buy, Mr McFarlane. has some questions about the murder of Sandy Turner. We take it you knew him? Hunter: Did I ever! We were partners! My company donated to Sandy's USStay movement! Hunter: It's terrible that he's dead. He was doing a great thing, trying to keep the US in the Unified Nations, you know? Carmen: You seem to be really involved in the movement. Hunter: I was a soldier, . I fought for my country, and when I came back, I was prescribed weed to cope with a bad wound. Hunter: With my knowledge in electronics I acquired in the military, I built my own growhouse. Now I don't fight with a gun, but by donating to causes I believe in. Hunter: I hope you find Sandy's murderer, . If I can do anything to help, just let me know. Later... Chief Ripley: , what's this I hear? You went to talk to the Vice President of the United States without alerting me? Carmen: Ms Bennett didn't seem to mind answering our questions, Chief. She even said she trusted us with the investigation and held Feds off from getting involved. Carmen: And 's making headway on the case! We've found the weed growhouse Sandy visited. Carmen: And we know why he was there: the growhouse owner is a financial contributor to the USStay movement. Carmen: Meanwhile, the USStay campaign manager was having a fraught affair with the victim... Carmen: Admittedly, there's been no sign of SOMBRA's involvement in any of this, but I'm- Jack: You're still on about SOMBRA, Carmen? Aren't you sick of them leading us by the nose? I think we need to just... chill. Carmen: We need to chill? Are you serious?! Jack: Yes, chill! Maybe SOMBRA and us can work it out, y'know? Maybe we can all be friends! Carmen: Jack, are you feeling alright? Jack: I've never felt better! , I've got a great idea! I should join SOMBRA! Chapter 3 Carmen Martinez: , this murder case started out with a literal bang, and it's been keeping us on our toes! Carmen: The victim, Sandy Turner, was the head of the USStay movement, which advocates keeping the USA in the Unified Nations. There's an ongoing debate about this. Carmen: We suspected Sandy's political stance was the likely murder motive, but now some personal grudges have come to light. Either way, there's been no sign of SOMBRA, which- Jack: You're still on about SOMBRA, Carmen? Aren't you sick of them leading us by the nose? I think we need to just... chill. Carmen: We need to chill? Are you serious?! Jack: Yes, chill! Maybe SOMBRA and us can work it out, y'know? Maybe we can all be friends! Jack: , I've got a great idea! I should join SOMBRA! Carmen: Join SOMBRA?! Jack, are you completely- Carmen: Wait a second... Carmen: Jack Percival Archer! Are you high? You stink of weed! Jack (high, taking off his sunglasses): High? Me? Nooooooo. Carmen: Jack, you're a police officer! What were you thinking?! Go to lockup and don't come back until you're sober! (Jack leaves.) Carmen: You're right, ... weed's figured heavily in our case even without Jack, what with the killer being a smoker and the victim having ties to a growhouse. Carmen: We're under pressure to solve this case, and we need more leads... I agree, we should go back to that growhouse! Investigate Cannabis Plants. Carmen: , this box is full of USStay merchandise! What's it doing here? We'd better look through it! Carmen: And it's interesting to find a USNay badge among all the USStay paraphernalia here! Let's dust it for prints! Carmen: As for the torn paper... You know what to do with it! Carmen: , I feel like we're on the right track to solving this murder. Let's get to it! Examine USNay Badge. Carmen: Let's get these fingerprints to the lab and see who was opposed to our victim's political ideas, ! Analyze Fingerprints. Elliot: , is it true Jack got high as a kite and said he'd join SOMBRA? Man, I'm never letting him live this down! Carmen: Don't remind me! I swear, of all the irresponsible things to say and do- Carmen: Anyway, did you find out whose fingerprints were on the USNay badge? Elliot: Piece of cake. The fingerprints matched one Terrance Williams! Carmen: So Terrance supports USNay... Carmen: He went to the USStay rally for his politics class, but he clearly didn't embrace the victim's beliefs! , let's have another word with Terrance! Ask Terrance Williams about his USNay badge. Carmen: Mr Williams, would you care to explain why you- Terrance (holding and eating a quinoa salad): Just a sec, dude! Mind if I finish my quinoa salad first? I'm, like, running real late for the electronics club meeting. Carmen: Your club can wait! Mr Williams, you failed to tell us you were a USNay supporter... meaning you opposed Sandy Turner's ideas! Terrance (putting the salad down): Oh man... I knew that badge would get me in trouble... I must've dropped it when I went to that growhouse... Terrance: But, like, come on! Turner's ideas were stupid! Staying in the Unified Nations? "Believing in the world"? I'm too busy believing in my student debt! It's clear the current system is broken! Terrance: At least the USNay people are honest. It's a dog eat dog world! Power, not friendship, rules the world. Carmen: That's a cynical view to take, Mr Williams! And if you killed Mr Turner because you disagreed with his ideas, you'll be writing your thesis in your prison cell! Examine Cardboard Box. Carmen: , every piece of merchandise in that box was stamped with the USStay logo and that of Hunter McFarlane's growhouse! Their partnership was really growing strong! Carmen: At least, until Sandy sent this note to McFarlane... "I obviously cannot endorse these products!!"... I wonder if the weed leaf had something to do with it. Carmen: I agree, , seems like Hunter still has things to tell us! Let's pay him a visit! Ask Hunter McFarlane why the victim refused his campaign merchandise. Carmen: Mr McFarlane, why did Sandy refuse to put your logo on his campaign merchandise? That must have made you angry... Hunter: Uh, you found that message... I knew I should've trashed that box... Hunter: Can you believe the nerve? I gave so much money to Sandy's movement, and he wouldn't put my logo on his merchandise because it might "scare his supporters"! Hunter: What did he take me for? A criminal?! I'm an honest entrepreneur selling medical-grade cannabis! I help people! Sandy should've understood that! Hunter: I've spent all my money sponsoring that two-faced liar. I'm so broke I've got to eat quinoa for dinner every day! All for nothing! Carmen: Well, I hope you didn't take his life as a payment, Mr McFarlane, or will send you straight to prison! Examine Torn Paper. Carmen: , this document is stamped with the logo of the Vice President's office! Carmen: It reads, "Mr Turner, I received your demand to provide you with federal security officers for your personal protection. This is a request my office cannot fulfill." Carmen: Considering the death threats he was apparently receiving, it's not surprising that Sandy felt the need for more security. Maybe we wouldn't be investigating his murder if the VP had agreed. Carmen: I agree, , it's time we have another chat with Vice President Bennett! Ask Sarah Bennett why she refused federal protection for Sandy Turner. Carmen: Madam Vice President, sorry to bother you again. Could you elucidate something for us? Sarah: Anything I can do to help, . Carmen: We were wondering why you refused Sandy Turner's request for extra security... Sarah: I apologize, . I should've mentioned it before, but it totally slipped my mind. Sarah: Mr Turner asked the impossible. He wanted a federal protection detail, assigned for his personal use... Sarah: But I couldn't spend public funds on protecting the USStay leader without it looking as if I were playing favorites. Sarah: I invited his campaign manager to talk about her security measures over a bowl of quinoa, but that was the most I could do. Sarah: I'm sorry I can't help you more, . I have to go now, I have a tight schedule. Good luck with your investigation! Later on... Carmen: , we're so close to Sandy's killer, but we're still missing some crucial pieces of evidence! Dupont: , I have some sad news from the hospital. Dupont: Sandy Turner's driver died of his wounds. . Carmen: Poor guy! That's another victim of this killer, and they're still on the loose. Dupont: Before he passed away, James' last words were for you. He said: "the pin... rally..." I don't know what he was trying to say. Carmen: He must have been talking about the explosive tie pin the killer placed on Sandy! Carmen: We need to go back to the rally site, NOW! Investigate Brochure Racks. Carmen: This must have been Sandy's original tie pin, the one the killer replaced with their explosive device! Carmen: The blood cannot be the victim's... which means the killer probably cut themselves when doing the swap! Let's get a sample of that blood, ! Carmen: And look at those latex gloves, they clearly don't belong here! Better collect some of those crystals from them, quick! Examine Tie Pin. Carmen: This tie pin will break the case, ! Let's get that blood to Lars! Analyze Blood. Lars: , I've heard Sandy's driver died of his injuries. So the killer's got two people's blood on his hands?! Lars: But this tie pin is proof that a small injury can prove just as fatal as a big one! Certainly fatal enough to bring down your killer! Carmen: You mean you got something from the killer's blood on the tie pin? Get to the point, Lars! Lars: It was just a tiny sample so I couldn't go very far with it, yet I can tell you the killer's blood type is A negative. Carmen: , I can't wait to see the face of our cold-blooded killer when we tell them they've been betrayed by their own blood! Examine Latex Gloves. Carmen: I'm not sure what those crystals you found on the glove are, , but I'm sure Lars will know! Analyze White Crystals. Lars: Hey, ! Knock-knock! Carmen: Err, Lars, we've got a case to solve, remember? But fine, who's there? Lars: ...your ex! Carmen: What? Who? Lars, this is embarrassing. Lars: Your ex-plosion has been caused by the white crystals you picked up on the latex gloves! Get it ? Your explosion? Lars: Anyway, these crystals are from RDX, which Jonah confirms is the explosive substance used in your murder weapon! Carmen: So these gloves belong to the killer! What else did you find? Lars: There was another element mixed with the RDX. At first I thought it was part of the explosive, but it turned out to be just some regular fluid for cleaning glasses. Carmen: So our killer wears glasses? Well, , I assure you they will end up in jail, and they won't see it coming! After completing all the tasks... Carmen: we have everything we need to arrest Sandy Turner's killer! Let's do this! Take care of the killer now! Carmen: Terrance Williams, you're under arrest for the premeditated murder of Sandy Turner! Terrance: You've got the wrong guy, . I'm a student. I don't kill people, I read books. Carmen: Yeah, and I bet you smoke weed at the same time, just like when you crafted this detonator to trigger Sandy Turner's explosive tie pin. Terrance: What detonator?! I don't know what you mean, man. Carmen: Don't play dumb. We found your blueprints. You left quinoa all over them. Terrance: And? Everyone here eats quinoa! It's cheap, and healthy! That doesn't make me a killer! Carmen: No, but your blood does. You left some on Sandy's tie pin when you made the switch with the murder weapon. The game is over, Terrance. Terrance: Fine, you got me! But I needed money! You don't know what it is to be a student nowadays! It's not just the student loans! There's rent, food, books! Carmen: Most students get jobs to put themselves through college! They don't resort to murder! Terrance: They paid well. And I didn't mind cleaning this country from the plague that was Sandy Turner! Carmen: Wait, "they"? Someone paid you to do this? Who are they?! Terrance: I don't know and I don't care. They say they were from the USNay movement, that's how they got my email address. I never met them, everything's been done through the web. Carmen: Someone sends you an email asking you to kill someone, and you do it without question? Terrance: They gave me a ton of money to kill Sandy! And promised more when the job was done. That was all I needed to know. Carmen: Here's something else that you need to know: you're under arrest! Judge Adaku: Terrance Williams, you stand accused of the murder of Sandy Turner. How do you plead? Terrance: Guilty, Your Honor. But I don't regret it! This man was a political gangrene to our society. Judge Adaku: There are many ways to support your country, Mr Williams. But killing someone is not one of them! Judge Adaku: Therefore, this Court sentences you to 30 years in prison! Terrance: You're just like Sandy Turner, ruining this country by making the wrong decisions! Back at headquarters... Carmen: , the older I get, the less I understand this world. Since when do students kill people for money? Carmen: We don't know who paid Terrance to kill Sandy, and why! Carmen: Terrance only told us they had something to do with USNay. This doesn't sound good at all! Carmen: Whatever's behind the strife between USStay and USNay, we need to find out, and quick! Edge of Darkness (2/8) Chief Elizabeth Ripley: , well done solving the murder of the USStay movement leader and catching his killer so quickly! Chief Ripley: But you've also made a troubling discovery: someone from the USNay movement paid the killer to commit the murder! Chief Ripley: It'd be good to know if the murder was arranged by a single USNay fanatic or if something's rotten at the core of the movement! Chief Ripley: , it's clear what you must do! Talk to the killer again and discover what he knows about the person who paid him off! Lars: And uh, , when you have time, could you maybe help me find Jack? Chief Ripley: Archer? I've just let him out of lockup for taking illicit drugs! What's he done now? Lars: That's the thing, I don't know! But I saw him running out of the office, and he was really worried that I noticed him! Lars: Jack mumbled something about weed and said I shouldn't follow him at any cost! I'm afraid he's in some kind of trouble! Chief Ripley: Weed, again?! , once you're done interrogating Mr Williams, go to the growhouse with Lars and see if you can locate Jack. And bring him to my office when you do! Ask Terrance Williams who paid him off. Carmen: Mr Williams, you said that someone from the USNay movement paid you to kill Sandy Turner. You'll have to be more specific than that! What exactly do you know about that person? Terrance: What's in it for me if I answer your questions? Do I get a commuted sentence? Carmen: You're not in a position to make demands, Mr Williams! I strongly advise you to stop fooling around and start talking! Terrance: Fine, sheesh. Anyway, it's not like that USNay person and I met in real life. I already told you they got in touch with me online. Terrance: Next up, they were gonna send me instructions through a mailbox in front of the Casper Theater for how to receive the second half of my payment. I guess I'm never getting it now... Man, that stinks. Carmen: Yes, Mr Williams, you won't be getting within ten feet of the Casper Theater. But will definitely check for that mailbox! Investigate Lombard Street. Carmen: Good call, , this must be the mailbox Terrance mentioned! Let's hope whoever hired him to commit murder left another message. I'll let you search it! Examine Mailbox. Carmen: That smartwatch's sure out of place among all those letters and parcels, ! You're right, this must've been left here for Terrance! Carmen: This gadget probably contains instructions for how to get his payment for the murder. Hopefully Elliot will be able to get a trace on the person who sent it! Analyze Smart Watch. Carmen: Elliot, what've you got on the smartwatch found? Did you figure out who sent it to Terrance? Elliot: The encryption on the watch was really fun to crack, but, the more I worked on it, the more familiar it seemed... Elliot: And I'm certain now. , that smartwatch was encrypted by SOMBRA! Carmen: What?! You mean the person who paid Terrance to kill Sandy was SOMBRA?! Elliot: But Terrance said someone from the USNay camp had contacted him! That means SOMBRA has infiltrated the movement... Carmen: ...unless USNay has been SOMBRA from the start! , we've got to learn more about them! Carmen: Good call! The USStay campaign manager must keep a close eye on her rivals! Let's talk to her! Talk to Laetitia Badu about USNay. Laetitia: , thank you for bringing Sandy's killer to justice! Laetitia: Is it true what they're saying on TV, that someone at USNay arranged the murder?! I can't believe they'd stoop that low! Carmen: How did the press even get hold of- Carmen: Never mind. We're suspecting a link between USNay and an international criminal organization. Laetitia: Oh, if USNay did turn out to be criminals, it would make my day! Laetitia: I mean, it would be very sad, of course. But think of the blow to their movement. They'd be done! Laetitia: As far as I can tell, though, they're clean. The notes I compiled on USNay should still be in the rally venue... You're welcome to look through them, . Carmen: Then the rally should be our next port of call! And we should grab a snack on the way to keep our energy, ! Investigate USStay Rally. Carmen: , this notebook clearly mentions USNay sponsors! These must be Laetitia's notes! Carmen: She's made two columns, one for the companies' names and the other for their IDs, but she's consulted them so often that the writing's all faded... A good dusting should fix it! Examine Faded Notebook. Carmen: Laetitia's notes list quite a few sponsors for USNay... Carmen: Wait a second, you're right! There at the bottom, it says "O.M. MediLab"! That's the pharmaceutical company used as a front by SOMBRA! Carmen: Which means SOMBRA's backing the USNay movement! Carmen: , this is huge! We already knew SOMBRA was benefiting from the current social unrest, but now we've got proof they're actively encouraging it! Carmen: SOMBRA's smart, using O.M. MediLab for this. After we shut down their funds in India, they popped back stronger than ever in Brazil, and we've yet to pin something on them. They're untouchable. Carmen: , whatever long game SOMBRA's playing here, we've got to stop it! And you're right, we should also alert Laetitia about these USNay sponsors! Talk to Laetitia Badu about O.M. MediLab. Laetitia: So, ? Did you manage to find a skeleton rattling in USNay's closet? Are they crooked? Carmen: At least, they have a crooked sponsor! And you've actually got them down in your notebook. O.M. MediLab, the last on the list. Laetitia: O.M. MediLab? But they're a respectable pharmaceutical company! Carmen: A pharmaceutical company... and a front for an international criminal organization! Laetitia: Really? Oh, if that came out, it would deal a huge blow to the USNay campaign! Carmen: As much as that would please me on a personal level, it's not that simple. Like you said, O.M. MediLab is, for all intents and purposes, a respectable organization. Laetitia: I hope you bring them down, ! I'd like to help you in any way I can. Here, please accept this financial contribution! Investigate Growhouse. Lars: What the...! , this is Jack's shirt! What on earth is it doing in this growhouse?! Lars: I don't know what could've happened to make Jack lose his shirt here. You're right, maybe the weird stains on it will help clear up the mystery! Let's take a sample! Examine Jack's Shirt. Lars: , I'll rush this sample to the lab as fast as I can! I just hope my bro's alright! Analyze Glittery Substance. Lars: So that sample from Jack's shirt turned out to be makeup. And maybe that's not weird in itself... Lars: But the makeup in this sample had Chockas' DNA in it! Lars: So Jack took off his shirt... in a weed growhouse... when Chockas was around. Lars: You're right , there's nothing for it. We'd better ask Chockas what's going on! Ask Chockas D.Lux about Jack. Lars: Miss Chockas, have you seen Detective Jack Archer anywhere? Possibly, running around shirtless amid a lot of weed? Chockas: What a question to ask a gal, ! I've certainly seen your friend somewhere, though I can't recall where... (Chockas pulls in Jack, who is disguised as a girl.) Chockas: But come meet MY pretty friend! Here, darl, aren't you glad to see and Mr- What's your name? Lars: D-douglas. Lars Douglas. Very nice to meet you, Miss. Jack: Chockas, I didn't agree to this! Chockas: Don't worry, sweetheart, Mr Douglas just finds you charming! Doesn't he? Lars: He does, I mean, I do, I mean, I haven't looked at women much since my wife, but- Lars: Your eyes, they're such a rich caramel brown! I may need to write a song about them! Jack: Alright, this has gone on long enough! I'm leaving! (Jack leaves.) Chockas: Darling, come back! Lars: Was it... something I said? The bit about the eyes, it was too fast, wasn't it? Chockas: Oh, darl, you're adorable! I could just eat you up. Tell you what, you and should both have this outfit. Maybe it'll help you in love! Back at the office... Lars: You can definitely tell I've been out of the dating game for a while, . That friend of Chockas was real pretty... and I totally chased her off. Jack (still disguised): Okay, this is officially too weird! You've got to stop this, Lars! Jack (taking off wig, holding a tissue): It was me, alright?! I'm Chockas' friend! Lars: J-jack?! You... the girl... Jack: Yes, yes, I was the girl! You don't need to harp on about it, bro! Lars: But... you were so pretty! Jack: It's just... I ran into Chockas, and she totally dared me! She was like, you call yourself a master of disguise, and I bet you can't pass for a girl! So of course I did! Lars: Well, I guess that's a better decision than joining SOMBRA... Which is what you suggested doing earlier... Jack: I said that, didn't I? , please bury me under a headstone that says, "And this is why drugs are bad for you!" Jack: I'll take my shirt back now, and let's just never mention this incident again, okay? Ever. Later... Chief Ripley: , I'm glad that Jack's been found, even if no one will tell me what that was about... Lars: Trust me, Chief, you don't want to know. Chief Ripley: On to more important matters, then. We now have a clearer idea about the "trouble in the North" SOMBRA's brewing. Chief Ripley: Clearly, SOMBRA's using the current instability in the US to further their plans! Their active involvement in the USNay movement proves it! Carmen: They're doing it through their subsidiary O.M. MediLab, which looks legitimate enough that we can't shut it down without irrefutable proof. Carmen: I can't believe O.M. MediLab's getting away with all of this, ! It's like back in Brazil, they manufactured international tension without anyone being the wiser! Chief Ripley: Hiding in plain sight is SOMBRA's specialty. But we're one step closer to bringing their schemes to the light: we know they've got a stake in politically dividing the US. Chief Ripley: What we need to do is to dig deeper into the USNay movement! They're holding a rally in Seattle... Chief Ripley: Which means it's time to pack your bags, ! Seattle is our next stop! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts